


BlazBlue Blood Bonds

by Metalocelot98



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Adoption, Awkward Romance, Blood, Bounty Hunting, Broken Bones, Mass Murder, Mild Language, Protective Siblings, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: The world is up in arms as a mass murderer known only as Bio-wolf is going around killing anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path. However his biggest mistake is when he murders an entire kaka tribe several miles away from Kagutsuchi. Even though the majority of the village is killed only one survivor remains. She flees towards the Lost Village in hopes of getting to safety. After a few days and being saved by a young man known as Jaykaka a human member of the Lost Village who was adopted into the tribe she tells him what happened and the duo pack up their belongings and leave to hunt down and kill Bio-wolf. Their journey ahead will be long and difficult, but they will stop at nothing to ensure Bio-wolf is brought down.





	1. The First Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got Totokaka and Torakaka mixed up... Totokaka is still alive, but Torakaka is dead in the actual canon of the BlazBlue series so yeah my bad.

Lost Village Entrance Early Morning...

A young woman wandered into the Lost Village a known Kaka tribe location while she had one hand over her mouth and the other over her bloated stomach. she was pale, skinny, sweaty, and her eyes were blood-shot because she is very sick and pregnant. She began to panick as her water broke as she looked around and walked up to 2 kakas one with blond pigtails sticking out from under her hood and the other short with a skull concealing her face.

"Please help me my water just broke and I need help" the woman said as the 2 kakas rushed towards her and helped her into a nearby house as she explained what was happened to her.

1 Hour Later...

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH" the woman screamed as pain shot through her body from the child birth as she was crying as well.

"Keep pushing the child is almost here" Totokaka said as a few other kakas helped the poor woman through her delivery.

"It.... it hurts" the woman said while crying.

"I know it does, but you must continue other wise who knows what will happen to the child" Totokaka replied sympathetically.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH" with one final scream the one gave it her all as she could feel the child leave her body as crying filled the room. One of the kakas walked up to her and cut the umbilical cord her claws as she took the child to go clean it up.

"Here drink this" Torakaka said hading the woman some water as she drank it. "Better"

"Yes" the woman replied weakly as the kaka came back with her child who was dressed in a kitten kaka hoodie.

"Congratulations it's a boy" the kaka replied as the woman cried with tears of joy, but she felt a severe pain in her chest as her breathing increased as the kakas realized that the woman was having a heart attack and tried to help her while Totokaka and the kaka holding the child exited the room as the child cried.

5 Minutes Later...

"Elder we're sorry but the woman did not make it" one of the kakas said with depression as Totokaka looked at the child and made a decision.

"Bring me Taokaka" Totokaka replied as the kaka seemed confused but did as she was asked and brought the warrior kaka to her.

"You wanted to see me elder" Taokaka asked as Totokaka walked over to the child.

"This child's mother died just moments ago giving birth to him and as such it has fallen upon us to look after him, but Taokaka I believe you should look after him because of your experience with children" Totokaka replied as Taokaka actually listened and was excited. "Treat him as though he is one of us Taokaka"

"YEA I HAVE BABY BROTHER" Taokaka shouted as the baby began crying from the sudden outburst.

'Perhaps Chachakaka should watch over them to make sure Taokaka can properly take care of the child' Totokaka thought as she looked up and saw Taokaka was missing as she then noticed the crying stopped and was replaced with laughter as she turned around and saw Taokaka playing with baby. 'Or maybe not'

"Does he have a name yet" Taokaka asked curiously as Totokaka realized the mother hadn't named her own child.

"No he doesn't" Totokaka replied honestly as Taokaka thought for a moment before she had an idea. 

"I know what we can call him" Taokaka said as she looked over at the baby boy. "How about"

5 Years Later... 

The kaka kittens ran up to Taokaka's house as they knocked on the door excitedly. As Taokaka walked up and answered the door.

"Hi Pochikaka, Yarukaka, Tamakaka, Mikekaka" Taokaka replied excitedly as they jumped around excitedly.

"Big sis Taokaka can you and Jaykaka come play with us" Pochikaka asked excitedly.

"Sure let me go get Jaykaka" Taokaka responded as she walked up stairs as she opened the door and found her little human brother Jaykaka just waking up. "Jaykaka do you want to go and play with the kittens"

"Yes please" Jaykaka responded excitedly as they went and played together for hours before napping on the small hill with sunlight shining down on it.

'Big sis, everyone' Jaykaka thought as he looked up at the sky. 'One day I will repay you for taking me in'

10 Years Later The Present...

Chachakaka and Taokaka were fighting a young man dressed in all black with a black hoodie that had what appeared to be cat ears, a zipper that looked just like Taokaka's hoodie zipper, a mask that covered his lower face with a smile that resembled the kaka's smile but in a V shape, black pants, black gloves with spikes on the knuckles and claws on the fingertips, claws on the toes of the black combat boots, red leather leg warmers similar to Taokaka's except ending at the ankles and a belt that looked like a cat tail.

"TAKE THIS" Chachakaka shouted as she threw one of her machetes at their opponent who grabbed the blade and pulled her towards him and once she was withing range held her own machete to her throat as Taokaka rushed him as he spun Chachakaka around and threw her inside a filled dumpster nearby. Taokaka and her opponent both went back and forth with their fight before finally deciding to end it in a draw.

"Your getting better at fighting baby brother" Taokaka said excited as Jaykaka lowered his mask his brown eyes staring into her red ones.

"Thanks big sis I couldn't have done it with ou-" before Jaykaka could finish Chachakaka jumped out of the dumpster absolutely livid with being thrown into the trash.

"JAYKAKA YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Chachakaka shouted in anger as Jaykaka took off running.

"NO WAIT CHACHAKAKA I'M SORRY FOR THROWING YOU INTO THE TRASH" Jaykaka shouted while still running as Chachakaka ran on all fours, but much to everyone's surprise Jaykaka was staying ahead of her as a kaka dress in a pink with blue highlights hoodie ran beside him.

"JAYKAKA FOLLOW ME" the kaka shouted as Jaykaka followed her as 3 more kakas ran up beside them another dressed in a blue with pink highlights hoodie, the third dressed in an orange with blue highlights hoodie and the last dressed in a green with yellow highlights hoodie as the four of them after hours of running finally managed to escape Chachakaka.

"Thanks Pochikaka" Jaykaka said as the kaka dressed in the pink hoodie hugged him.

"No problem anything for our baby brother" Pochikaka replied as she turned and looked at the kaka in the blue hoodie. "Right Yarukaka"

"Right besides Chachakaka needs to calm down first she's way to uptight about everything" Yarukaka replied as he turned towards the kaka in the orange hoodie. "What about you Tamakaka"

"Of course I'll stand by Jaykaka" Tamakaka responded as she turned towards their green hoodie companion. "Your in to right Mikekaka"

"You already know my answer is going to be yes" Mikekaka replied with a grin.

"Too bad you all spent to much time chatting and not enough time hiding Jaykaka" Chachakaka said as the four kakas and the human all flinched.

"EVERY KAKA FOR THEM SELF" Mikekaka shouted as Jaykaka sweat dropped as the four kakas ran in different directions leaving Jaykaka behind.

"YEAH THANKS FOR LEAVING ME" Jaykaka shouted frustrated as Chachakaka pounced on him. "CHACHAKAKA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" 

"Oh I'm doing this" Chachakaka said as she raised her paws in the air and brought them down on Jaykaka and began tickling him.

"NO PLEASE STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT" Jaykaka shouted while laughing so hard as tear fell from his eyes. "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU"

"You know what you have to say Jaykaka" Chachakaka replied still tickling her adopted brother.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE NO MORE" Jaykaka shouted as Chachakaka continued tickling him.

"I'm sorry what" Chachakaka asked.

"I'M SORRY CHACHAKAKA THE MASTER OF ASSASSINATIONS" Jaykaka shouted as Chachakaka stopped tickling him and got up.

"Good now go home with Taokaka" Chachakaka said giving Jaykaka a light push as he walked back towards his sister.

"You probably shouldn't have thrown sister Chachakaka into the garbage" Taokaka said as Jaykaka was breathing heavily.

"I learned my lesson so please don't rub it in" Jaykaka replied as he and Taokaka entered their shared house as she got lunch ready which was salmon and crab sushi.

"Eat up" Taokaka said as Jaykaka's mouth was watering.

"With pleasure" Jaykaka replied quickly as he dug into the meal.

'You sure have grown a lot Jaykaka' Taokaka thought as she ate her share of the sushi as well. 'I love you so much baby brother'


	2. Massacre

Kaka Tribe Village Several Miles East of Kagutsuchi...

A lone female kaka was running for her life she was dressed in a snow white kaka hoodie with sky-blue highlights, sky-blue pants, a fish shaped zipper on her hoodie, and white high heeled boots.

'Why did this have to happen' She thought as tears fell from her eyes her her white haired pony tail that exited through the back of her hoodie flying and her tail also flying as she ran on all fours. As she ran she could hear the cries of children being murdered, the screams of agony as older kakas being killed and the maniacal laughter of a strange man with metallic arms, metallic legs and metallic eyes with wolf ears and a wolf tail as the sounds of flesh being torn apart rang out across the village. 'Everyone I'm so sorry, but I can't stay here I'm to scared'

She continued running as she soon found herself outside her village, but even then she continued to run not wanting to let the killer of her friends and family catch up to her.

'I need to find the Lost Village' the kaka thought as she continued running. 'If I can get their then I should be safe'

As she thought this she kept running west towards the the city of Kagutsuchi.

2 Days Later Kagutsuchi...

Jaykaka (who was wearing the same outfit from the other day when he spared with his sisters), Taokaka and her boyfriend Ragna (whom Jaykaka threatened to neuter with his claws should he hurt his sister in anyway) were all dining at small cafe where surprisingly this time Ragna could actually pay for it. (Unless Taokaka ordered more than what Ragna could actually pay for)

"So Jaykaka hows the training going" Ragna asked as he took a sip of some coffee.

"I pissed off Chachakaka the other day because I was sparing with her Taoakaka and I accidentally threw her into a nearby dumpster" Jaykaka responded nervously.

"Well at least it was empty" Ragna replied, but noticed Jaykaka's nervous body language. "It was empty right"

"Not exactly" Jaykaka replied as Ragna sighed and gave him a pat on the back.

"She forgave you though" Ragana asked curiously.

"Yeah but not before tickling me half to death" Jaykaka said as Ragna burst out laughing. 

"HOLY CRAP THAT IS SOMETHING I'D PAY MONEY TO SEE" Ragna shouted while laughing as Jaykaka stared daggers at him.

"Thanks for buying me lunch Ragna, but I'm going to head back so you and big sis can have some time to yourselves" Jaykaka said as he stood up.

"Anytime as long as your reasonable about the amount of food you order" Ragna replied as he looked over and saw the mountain of plates and bowls by Taokaka and groaned. 'Great looks like this another place I won't be able to eat at anytime soon, but at least it's my girlfriend if it was anyone else I'd be pissed'

Jaykaka walked outside as he walked near an alley and saw at least 5 thugs ganging up on what appeared to be a woman dressed in white and blue clothes as he pulled his hood and mask up then rushed in quietly.

"Come here little kitty we just want to play" one of the thugs said while laughing as he felt four razor sharp metallic objects pressed up against the nape of his neck even though they were barely pressed against his skin he could feel how sharp they were the feeling was causing his hair to stand up as he felt a chill go down his spine.

"I think it'll be better for your health and the health of your friends if you her alone" Jaykaka said venom laced in his voice.

"Who the hell are you" the thug asked.

"Every heard of the bounty hunter Shadow Kaka" Jaykaka asked.

"Yeah what about him" the thug asked.

"He has his claws on your neck right now and is currently speaking to you" Jaykaka replied as the thug spun around to throw a punch at him, but Jaykaka slashed his chest with his claws and then for good measure punched the thug in his injury as he fell back screaming in pain.

"GET HIM" the injured thug shouted as another thug rushed him as he jumped up landing on the side of a nearby wall then jumped off as he performed a drop kick on the thug knocking him out cold then a third thug rushed him as he leg sweeped the thug then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him head first into a window knocking him out cold and cutting up his face from the broken glass, then the last 2 thugs rushed him from the sides as they each threw punches at Jaykaka who swung his fists up to block the in coming arms while simultaneously plunging the spikes on his knuckles into their arms as they both screamed in pain as Jaykaka elbowed the one to his left in the chest then punched the one to his right in the stomach, kicked the one to his left in the knee breaking his leg on impact causing the attacker to get down on said knee, as he then punched the one on his right in the crotch as he fell to his knees covering his now broken manhood, then he punched the one of his left in the the throat knocking him out cold, and then delivered a reverse spin kick to the one his right sending him crashing back first into a wall as he sat there unconscious. The last thug was standing up and tried to rush over to the girl, but was grabbed by Jaykaka who spun him around sending him crashing to the ground before curb stomping his face knocking him out cold.

"Hey you ok" Jaykaka asked walking up to the girl as he noticed she was a kaka and one that looked stunning in his opinion.

"Please don't hurt me" the kaka replied as Jaykaka took a step back.

"It's ok I won't hurt you I'm an adopted member of the kaka clan here Kagutsuchi" Jaykaka replied as the kaka looked up at him as he held his hand out to her as she looked at it and took it. "I'm Jaykaka miss"

"Feykaka" Feykaka replied to Jaykaka as he thought that was a pretty name.

"You know you are one of the prettiest kaka girls I've ever met" Jaykaka said accidentally as he blushed under his mask realizing what he said aloud as he looked Feykaka who was blushing as well.

"Th-thank y-you" Feykaka replied as she asked him where the Lost Village and took her there.

1 Hour Later Lost Village...

Jaykaka walked in with Feykaka after buying her some steamed meat buns after he heard her stomach growl.

"So you were adopted into the tribe after your mother died giving birth to you" Feykaka asked wanting to confirm Jaykaka's story.

"Yep ask anyone here and they'll tell you the same exact thing" Jaykaka replied as he noticed Ragna sitting down with his right arm in a sling and a few bruises on him. "Dine and dash"

"Yes seriously your sister's stomach is like a bottomless pit" Ragna said as Jaykaka patted him on the back.

"Your the one who wanted to date her" Jaykaka replied.

"Fair enough" Ragna said.

"So were is Tao-" before Jaykaka could finish he was tackled from behind by his older sister Taokaka.

"BABY BROTHER WHERE'D YOU GO MEOW" Taokaka shouted neither angry, happy, or sad, but rather curious.

"Stepped out for a bit then helped Feykaka out with some thugs" Jaykaka said as he introduced Ragna and Taokaka to Feykaka who asked to stay with them as Totokaka had agreed to often help out those in need.

"It's fine I mean they let me stay here and I have a bounty on my head" Ragna said.

"Thank you" Feykaka replied. 

"You can stay with me and Jaykaka" Taokaka replied as both Jaykaka and Feykaka blushed.

"Thank you" Feykaka replied quickly.

After everything was said and done Jaykaka let Feykaka sleep in his room while he slept on the couch. However his sleep was disturbed by someone walking up to him and laying down on top of him as he opened his eyes slowly to see Feykaka on top of him.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind if I-" before Feykaka could finish Jaykaka hugged her as he slowly went back to sleep.

"It's... fine I don't... mind at... all" Jaykaka said sleepily before falling asleep as Feykaka slowly hugged him back.

'I'll have to tell them tomorrow about what happened to my village' Feykaka thought as she looked at Jaykaka's face. 'I guess for now I should cherish this moment with my knight in shining armor'

With those thoughts Feykaka fell asleep as her thoughts were that of her champion Jaykaka.


	3. Revelations

1 Week After Feykaka's Arrival Lost Village Taokaka and Jaykaka's house...

Taokaka was drinking some tea with Totokaka, Chachakaka and Feykaka while Jaykaka and Ragna went out to collect bounties.

"So your village was killed off by a bio-weapon" Totokaka asked.

"Yes and as far as I know I'm the only survivor" Feykaka said quietly and sadly. "I-I should have stayed I should have stayed there and tried to help"

Feykaka had broken down into tears as Taokaka's ears drooped and Totoakaka rubbed her back.

"It's alright young one what matters is that you survived and managed to relay this to us" Totokaka replied trying to cheer her up. "And I want you to know that you can stay here with us"

"But I couldn't possibly impose on the village" Feykaka replied she had planned on leaving after learning that the village had been suffering from poverty and decided one less mouth to feed would be easier.

"I'm not taking no for an answer and besides Jaykaka really enjoys your company" Totokaka said as Taokaka confirmed that.

"Yeah I mean he sometimes can't shut up about how fun you are to be around even when we're training him" Chachakaka said as the door opened with Jaykaka and Ragna arguing as they seemed to get louder and louder with each word.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME THAT WAS ACCIDENT HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE RIGHT THERE" Ragna shouted as Jaykaka came into view with a cloth tied vertically around his head like someone who had come from the dentist with an ice pack on each cheek being held down by the cloth, but both his cheeks were swollen and his clothes were torn revealing silver metal underneath.

"OH I DON'T KNOW HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT I FLASHED SOME LIGHT ON MY CLAWS TO WARN YOU THAT I WAS THERE" Jaykaka shouted in anger.

"AND LIKE I KEEP TELLING YOU YOU FLASHED IT IN MY EYES SO I FLINCHED AND THE JACKASS CAME AT ME SO I THREW A PUNCH AT HIM" Ragna shouted.

"DID YOU REALLY NEED TO USE ONE OF THE FUCKING BLACK BEAST'S FUCKING ARMS" Jaykaka shouted in anger.

"OK SO IT WAS OVERKILL AT LEAST YOUR NOT DEAD" Ragna shouted back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE GOVERNMENT EVEN PUT A BOUNTY ON THE HEAD OF SOME GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING DUMB ASSED PIECE OF FUCKING SHI-" Jaykaka was cut off by a cough from behind him as they both looked up and noticed the 4 kakas as they both sweat dropped.

"I guess we should get your clothes repaired here let me take your coat for yo-" before Ragna could finish Jaykaka elbowed his crotch hard as all color drained from the Grim Reaper's face as his eyes became blank.

"You better return what ever amount of my soul you stole jackass" Jaykaka said as he walked upstairs and a few minutes later came back down wearing a traditional kaka hoodie almost like Taokaka's except shorter and the "paws" of the sleeves cut off and black pants.

"Great now I'm going to be spending who knows how long gathering leather for my outfit" Jaykaka said aloud as he noticed what appeared to be Feykaka upset. "Hey you ok Feykaka"

"Not really" Feykaka replied as the other 3 kakas got up with Taokaka taking Ragna to go out on a date.

"You can tell me" Jaykaka replied as Feykaka took in a deep breath told him everything as sat their quietly.

"Jaykaka are you ok" Feykaka asked as Jaykaka looked up at her with an expression so serious it was like he was someone else entirely.

"When I'm done repairing my outfit I'm going after him" Jaykaka replied as Feykaka looked at him surprised with tears in her eyes. "I lost my mother to illness, but you lost everyone you knew and loved to a murderer"

Feykaka looked up at him and hugged him.

"No not you, but rather us together" Feykaka replied. "I have medical experience and knowledge can heal you if you get hurt"

Jaykaka hugged her back as he nodded.

"Alright we'll leave at the same night of the same day I fix my suit" Jaykaka said.

"Thank you" Feykaka replied. "For everything"

They stood there hugging for a few minutes as Feykaka couldn't help but blush a little.

'Knight in shining armor doesn't even begin to describe you Jaykaka' Feykaka thought. 'Even to say you have a heart of gold would be an understatement'


	4. Departure

3 Weeks After Feykaka's Arrival Lost Village Taokaka and Jaykaka's House Night...

Jaykaka had finished packing food and water into a duffel bag as he then walked over and put on a hiking back pack, then he rested the straps of the duffel bag on his right shoulder as he walked towards the door as Feykaka came over carrying a similar duffel bag and back pack.

"You ready Feykaka" Jaykaka asked whispering.

"Yes I packed medicine in back pack and sleeping bags in the duffel bag" Feykaka replied whispering as well. "You"

"Pack enough food and water to last us at least almost a year if we plan our meals just right" Jaykaka replied. "Also got some spare sleeping bags and a tent in the back pack"

"Anything else" Feykaka asked.

"Yeah I have enough money to restock on the necessities" Jaykaka replied. "So without further ado let us be off"

Jaykaka and Feykaka both left while a note was left on a table for Taokaka. The duo snuck around the village avoiding any older kakas especially the younger kakas as they eventually made it towards the entrance and were met with Pochikaka, Mikekaka, Tamakaka, and Yarukaka each carrying a back pack and duffel bag.

"We know what your doing" Mikekaka said.

"And so we're coming with you" Pochikaka added.

"And we're not taking no for an answer" Yarukaka said.

"Yep we even pack our own bags" Tamakaka added.

"Come let's go" Jaykaka said as he and Feykaka, and the quadruplets took off running leaving the Lost Village and eventually leaving Kagutsuchi behind as well.

2 Hours Later... 

Jaykaka, Feykaka and the quadruplets were wandering around the desert as Jaykaka climbed a rock and noticed a town in the distance.

"There's a town in the distance we should make our way there" Jaykaka said as the 5 kakas nodded in agreement as they all made their way towards the town.

1 Hour Later...

When they came upon the town they noticed it was abandoned with no one in sight.

"Maybe we should head to the inn and camp out their for the day" Yarukaka said as he noticed no one in sight.

"Alright let's go" Jaykaka said oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop...

"Looks like 6 in all 5 kakas and one human" a man said as he had wolf ears and a wolf tail, but no bionic implants as he turned and looked at the others who were like him. "Tomorrow night we strike" 

The wolf men agreed as they got ready for their attack tomorrow night.


	5. Ghost Town Brawl

Abandoned Town Night...

Jaykaka was keeping watch as Feykaka brought a cup of coffee to him.

"Here this should help keep you awake" Feykaka said as Jaykaka took a swig of the light brown coffee.

"It's sweet" Jaykaka said.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it I just" Feykaka said looking at him nervously.

"I like it" Jaykaka replied.

"Really" Feykaka asked.

"Of course" Jaykaka said taking another sip of the drink.

"Well thanks I guess the milk and sugar I added didn't really ruin it" Feykaka said as Jaykaka took another drink.

"If your coffee is this good I wonder if anything else you make is delicious" Jaykaka said as he pondered for a moment. "Have you ever had crab sushi"

"No why" Feykaka asked as Jaykaka stood up.

"Well then Miss Feykaka you are in for a treat tonight" Jaykaka replied as he walked towards the camp fire and found the others with their hands tied up and gagged. "WHAT IN THE GOD DAMN"

"JAYKAKA" Feykaka shouted as Jaykaka turned around and saw her being held by a sub-human wolf species.

"LET HER GO" Jaykaka shouted.

"Or what is 7 against 1 kid" the leader said as he Feykaka kept struggling against him. "Quit struggling bitch"

The wolf back handed her as Jaykaka threw a handful of shurikens at the wolves holding the quadruplets hostage each of the shurikens striking their jugular arteries.

"WHY YOU LITTLE" the wolf shouted as threw Feykaka down and charged him.

"TAKE THIS" Jaykaka shouted punched the wolf in the left eye with the spikes of his glove causing his opponent howled in pain as he pulled back blood bursting out of his eye.

"DAMN YOU" the wolf shouted as tackled Jaykaka through a window as they crashed into the sand below he sat on Jaykaka's chest punching him in the face as Jaykaka pulled his arms back and punched the sides of his head driving the knuckles into the soft spot on the sides of the head as the wolf stared at him his expression a mixture of shock and anger as he fell on top of the human and died.

"JAYKAKA" Feykaka shouted upon seeing the sight.

"I'M FINE" Jaykaka shouted to her.

"Oh thank god" Feykaka said as she rushed towards the quadruplets letting them loose as she rushed down towards Jaykaka and hugged him. "Thank god your ok are you hurt"

"No" Jaykaka said as he blushed, but hugged her back.

"We should leave though there maybe more of them" Jaykaka said as Feykaka nodded as they went back inside packed up their campsite and left the town.

"You really need to be more careful who knows what could have happened" Feykaka said scolding Jaykaka. "He could have seriously hurt you or worse"

"Sorry Feykaka" Jaykaka replied as they kept on walking.

'Hopefully there aren't anymore of them' Feykaka thought as she looked Jaykaka she was glad he reacted quickly. 'Because if he hadn't reacted so quickly then we might be dead, but I can't lose faith in my knight in shining armor'

The group kept on traveling as they decided to try and find somewhere shaded to hide in for when the sun came back up.

'I won't let anything happen to you Feykaka I swear' Jaykaka thought. 'I care for you to much to let you get hurt or worse'

As Jaykaka thought this he looked over to Feykaka whom was staring as she blushed and quickly looked away.


End file.
